Living With The Pain
by piperleo4life
Summary: He had a tough life growing up and now he has to deal with losing the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Living With The

Pain

A list of names and ages for the story.

Piper Halliwell- brown hair, brown eyes

Leo Wyatt- blonde hair, blue/green eyes

Piper and Leo- parents to-

Matthew Wyatt-19; blonde hair, blue eyes, freshman in college

Chris Perry Wyatt-17; brown hair, green eyes, junior in high school

Melinda Prudence Wyatt-15; brown hair, brown eyes, freshman in high school

Phoebe Dean- brown hair, brown eyes

Jason Dean- black hair, brown eyes

Phoebe and Jason- parents to-

Melissa Jaclyn Dean- 14; brown hair, brown eyes, 8th grade

Christina Renee Dean- 12; brown hair, brown eyes, 6th grade

Paige Brody- brown hair, brown eyes

Kyle Brody- black hair, brown eyes

Paige and Kyle- parents to-

Andrew Nicholas Brody-13; black hair, brown eyes, 7th grade

Nicole Allison Brody-11; brown hair, brown eyes, 5th grade

Steven Mitchell Brody-9; brown hair, brown eyes, 3rd grade

Jacob Patrick Brody-7; black hair, brown eyes, 1st grade

Andrea Charlotte Brody-5; black hair, brown eyes, pre-school


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1 

He has a problem with his family, he lost the only person he ever loved, and now has to care for the only two things that he had left of her. How is he going to deal with his life?

He stood in the room, holding the two things that she had given to him right before she died. He stood there, staring at them, and couldn't believe his eyes. Not even 5 minutes ago, he saw the nurse pushing them down the long hallway to him. As he stared at the two babies in his arms, he couldn't believe how much they looked like her. They both had her nose, cheekbones, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, with tints of green in them. He knew that as they would get older, they would both look more and more like her. The one and only person he thought he would ever love and spend the rest of his life with. It hurt him more than he could ever imagine when the doctor told him that she lost too much blood during the surgery and died, but the babies lived. What had hurt the most was that his family wasn't here to help him or comfort him through this tough time. Nine months ago, when they told their families that she was pregnant, their families disowned them. They wouldn't even come when he called and told his and her parents that something was wrong and she was at the hospital. It was like they didn't care. Tears came to his eyes when he thought about that. But, he couldn't think about the past. He had to think about the future for himself and his two babies. He couldn't believe it, though, that he, Chris Wyatt, was a father to two beautiful baby girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

He sat at the same spot he always sat, waiting for her. Fifteen minutes had passed until she had finally shown up. He smiled, stood up, and hugged her when she came over.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried, seeing her tear-streaked cheeks.

"Um, I have to talk to you. It's important," she replied, causing his worry to grow.

"Are you ok? Did someone do something? Are you hurt?" he immediately asked.

"What? No, no. I'm fine. Well, actually, I'm not fine. Can we go somewhere, private, to talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. They both got up, went to his car, and he drove them to his mother's club. He was sure that no one would be there now, considering it was only 8:45 in the morning.

"Ok, now what's wrong?" he asked again. She hesitated, before taking a deep breath and saying,

"Ok, Chris, I don't want you to be upset."

"Bianca," he said, looking into her eyes. He loved looking into her eyes and sometimes felt like he could get lost in them.

"Ok, ok," she said, looking at him. He could tell that whatever she had to tell him was scaring her and making her worry a lot and that scared him. But, she still didn't say anything.

"Come on Bianca. We've known each other for 6 ½ years. We've been together for 5. I think that I can handle anything you're going to tell me," Chris said, lifting her chin. All he saw were the tears in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she said, letting the tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- The story is going to seem like it is going from the present to the past every other chapter. But, the last chapter will explain why it seems like this.

Ch.3

If anyone had told him that day that he was going to be a teen father, he probably would have laughed in their face, saying, '_That will never happen to me. I'm responsible enough not to let that happen._' But now, here he stood holding his daughters in his arms, trying to figure out what to do. He knew that there was a family waiting for his answer to the question they had asked him. But, how could he do that to his own children. How could he give his babies away to another family to raise them, knowing that he was the one to help make them and bring them into this world. How could he do that to Bianca? He didn't want to break the only promise he ever made to her. The last promise he had ever made to her. To take care of their children, which they had made out of love, if anything had ever happened to her. Now, he stood here, deciding whether or not to give his two baby girls to this family that couldn't have children. The decision that he would make would be one of the hardest things he would ever do. He knew how badly this family wanted a baby, but while looking at his babies, he knew his decision he would have to make. He looked up, took a deep breath, and wiped away the single tear that had fallen when he first saw them. He walked over to the social worker and looked at her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Winters," he said, getting her attention. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes, Chris, have you made your decision?" the middle-aged women asked.

"Yes, I have," Chris replied, looking down at the sleeping babies in the stroller. The two adults waited outside of the door, and watched as he talked to the social worker. They couldn't hear a word that they were saying, but hoped that he would let them adopt the two little girls.

Chris shook hands with the lady, as she said, "I'm sure that this is in the best interest of the children." He smiled at her, before turning around and walking out of the door. As he left, Mrs. Winters turned toward the couple.

"I'm sorry," she started, "but, he has decided not to put them up for adoption."

He walked out of the hospital, pushing his daughters, and over to his blue Honda Accord. He had gotten it last year from his parents for his 16th birthday. He strapped them into their car seats, put a light pink baby blanket on one and a purple baby blanket on the other, that Bianca had made for them, and carefully put the bag in between the two car seats. Before closing the door, he looked down at the sleeping babies and smiled at his daughters. His daughters. He couldn't believe he was a father, but also knew he couldn't break that promise he made to her. He smiled at the thought of being a father and stared at the babies, with tears in his eyes. He then, carefully, kissed the little bit of their forehead that was showing under the pink and purple hats they were wearing, closed the door, got in, and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note- Here it is ch.5. Please review after reading it.

Ch.4

The two stood in the front of his childhood home, holding hands.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. We have to tell them before they figure it out on their own. I mean what happens when we come here 8 months from now and they see me pregnant. What do you think that they're going to say," she explained. He smiled at her as she talked.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied.

"You know if you just remember that, then we'll never really have to have talks like this," she said, smiling and repressing a laugh. He smiled at her, and before they walked inside, they quickly kissed.

"Just remember that I love you and we have created his child out of love," she said, as he opened the door.

"I love you too, and I'll remember that," he replied, as they walked into the Manor. When they walked into the living room, they both saw their parents, siblings, and Chris's two aunts.

"Ok, Chris, what's so important that we all had to meet here?" Leo asked. Leo was the father of Matt, Chris, and Melinda. Even though Leo loved each of his children equally, to Chris, it always seemed like he loved his brother and sister more than him. To him, Leo, would rather be with his first-born son and his baby girl. He had always felt this way and to him, it was true. His mother, Piper, on the other hand, had seemed happy to see her second born. She was the only one, besides his two aunts Phoebe and Paige that seemed like they really loved him.

"Um, well, we have to tell you all something," Chris said.

"Well, what is it?" Matt asked. He couldn't tell if he also sounded angry about being here or if he was truly concerned.

"I'm 1 month pregnant," Bianca blurted out. Every one sat there, completely shocked by what they just heard.

"Excuse me!" her father yelled. She took a deep breath and repeated, "I'm pregnant."

"Christopher, kitchen now," Leo said.

Chris looked at Bianca before whispering, "I'll be right back." She nodded her head before looking back at her angry family.

"How could you be so stupid!" his father bellowed. He just stood there, staring at his father.

"My father asked you something," Matt said. He too now sounded angry. Piper just stood off to the side, with Melinda, Phoebe, and Paige.

"That's right," he said, looking at his older brother.

"You're father. I never saw him as my father or our father. He didn't even raise me. My mother did. He didn't know when my birthday was, he never came to any of my baseball games, and he never brought me anywhere. He didn't even want to get that car for me last year, but mom made him. But, what did he do for you. He remembered your birthday every single year. He came to every single one of your football games and he brought you everywhere you wanted to go even when you were grounded. He even bought you your first car at 15 and let you drive it around. And how about Jessie? He didn't miss one of her ballet recitals, went to every single game or conference that came up for her. He's even teaching her how to drive already and bought her, her first car. Me, I had to teach myself because you were all too lazy or came up with excuses. Or," he said, looking at his father, "were too busy with two of his children to notice that he had 3 and not only 2. So, you know what. I don't care if he asked me something because I only came in here to talk to my mother," Chris yelled in Matt's face.

"Chris?" Piper finally asked "Yes?" he replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. He just stared at her.

"What?" he asked completely shocked.

"How could you get her pregnant? You're only 17. How do you think that you can raise a kid," she said, her angry showing now. Phoebe and Paige stood near the doorway, still shocked, but getting angry little by little. They thought that he was smart enough not to let this happen. He stood there, staring at them. He was shocked by what they had all said.

"I want you out of this house now. I don't want to see you around here again," Leo said, as Piper, Matt, and Melinda, and his two aunts now all stood behind him. He looked at them hurt before turning around, quickly going upstairs to get his clothes and personal belongings, and him and Bianca leaving.

"Chris, what are we going to do? My parents and brother kicked me out of the house," she said, as they got into his car.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something," he replied, as they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.5

As he walked through the store, carrying the car seats, looking for clothes and things for the 3-day-old babies, he saw all the things that they had already gotten for their daughters. He saw the crib, the matching changing table, small dresser, and rocking chair. After walking around for about 20 minutes, he went back, and had gotten a cart. He had picked up everything that he had needed to get. He had gotten the two bassinets that she had liked, but didn't get that day. They were both white on the outside. One had a pink mattress, with a light pink blanket and small white pillow. The other had a purple mattress, with a light purple blanket and a small white pillow. He then bought about 10 different outfits, 10 pairs of shoes, 8 hats, 4 packages of small socks, 10 packages of diapers, and 10 packages of wipes. He had also gotten 15 cans of formula, 2 packages of 10 bottles, two different sizes, 6 baby bath towels, burping clothes, baby wash clothes, a baby tub, and a large white diaper bag. When he had finally paid for everything, it had come near $1,000. Luckily, he had brought enough money. As he had started walking out of the store, he had a feeling that someone was watching him. When he turned around, he saw six people standing there, staring at him. He looked at them for a second, before turning back around and walking out. They followed Chris out and saw him putting everything into the car. They stood there, staring at him. He felt their eyes on him, and tried his best not to look back. After getting everything in, he carefully put his two sleeping baby girls back into the car. When he turned around, he came almost face to face with them.

"Chris?" one asked. He felt the tears coming to his eyes, but didn't let them fall. He just stared at her, at them all.

"Chris?" she asked again.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying not to break down.

"How have you and Bianca been?" she asked. They all saw the tears back rush to his eyes when she said that name.

"Why do you care? If you did you wouldn't have kicked me out of the house when she said she was pregnant and you wouldn't have let Leo say those two things to me," he replied. She stood there, staring at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't bother. I don't need your apologizes. I need to get home to take care of my babies," Chris responded. He tried not to collapse into her arms and cry and tell her about Bianca and that he couldn't do this on his own. But, he couldn't. He had to stay strong for his daughters. He looked at them once more, before getting in, and leaving. As he pulled out, he saw his mother cry in his two aunts arms as Melissa, Nicole, and Melinda tried their best to comfort their Aunt and mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.6

It was three months later. The two of them had been able to get along without their parents help so far. Before they found out that she was pregnant, the two both had jobs and had saved up enough money. But, they were slowly running out of the money. They were down to only $250.00. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. He was sitting at the kitchen table, counting the money and trying to figure things out.

"Hey Chris," she said, walking in.

"Hey. How was the store?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, it was so much fun. You will never believe what I found," she said, opening the bag and pulling something out. It was a white onesie that had said, _'Daddy's and Mommy's Angel' _in blue letters. He just smiled.

"Ok," she said, "What's wrong?" He sighed.

"We're running out of money. We're down to $250 dollars," he replied.

"What? How is that possible? I thought that we had enough to make it for another 3 months," Bianca said, confused.

"So did I. But, I think that I added something up wrong when I first counted the money," he said.

"Ok, so we'll both get jobs," she said.

"Oh, no. I'll get another job. You just stay here and relax and take care of yourself and our baby," he said, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. They stood there and looked each other on the eyes, before kissing.

"Oh, I have to show you something now," he said, as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the room that they said would be the nursery.

"Ok, tell me what you think," Chris said, before opening the door. She stared in amazement as she looked around the room. The walls were painted a bluish color and had little animals painted on it. The ceiling looked like the sky during a beautiful summer day. The floor had a white carpet that had little hints of pink, purple, and blue in it. The light wooded crib was on one side of the room, with the matching changing table next to it. The matching dresser was next to the door, and the matching rocking chair was set so they could rock their baby and look outside at the same time. There was a white shelf above the dresser that had the first sonogram of their baby. The crib was all ready, with the sheet on the mattress, and the light blue baby blanket that Chris took from his parent's house. He had found it when he was getting his things the day they left. There were also 5 stuffed animals in the crib, while a mobile of little bears hang on the side of the crib.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she said.

"You like it?" he asked, smiling.

"How did you find time to do this all?" she asked.

"What did you think I did every time you went to the store," he replied, his smile getting bigger. They spent the next two hours, sitting on their couch, talking and laughing, and trying to come up with baby names.

"What do you think about Isabel for a girl and Alexander for a boy?" she asked.

"Well, I like Isabel, but I'm not too keen about Alexander. How about Chris? We could always name him after me," Chris said, which caused her to laugh. He smiled as she laughed. He loved to she her laugh and smile.

"Now, I have some ideas for names," he said.

"Ok, what are they?" she asked, looking up at him.

"How about Marie Isabel?" he asked, saying her middle name.

"You want to give our baby my middle name?" Bianca asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do," he simply answered.

"Ok, I think that's a good idea, but I also like the name Elizabeth. Anyway, we have a doctor's appointment," she said, as they stood up. Half an hour later, they were waiting in the doctor's office.

"Hi Bianca, Chris Are you two ready to see your baby?" Mrs. Morgan, their doctor, asked.

"Yes, we have been waiting to see him," Chris said.

"Hey, how do you know it's not a girl," Bianca said to him. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you two want to know the gender?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"Yes," they both said.

"Ok," she said, as she turned on the sonogram machine.

"Well, Bianca. It looks like your right. You two are having a little girl, that looks like she'll be joining her sister," Dr. Morgan said.

"Twins?" Chris asked, both completely shocked.

"Yes, didn't you two know?" she asked. They both shook their heads.

"Well, it's true. You two are having two little girls," Dr. Morgan said, before printing out a picture and scheduling the next appointment. They sat there, staring at the picture.

"Twins," Chris said again.

"Chris, you already said that," Bianca said.

"I know, but it seems so much more real and better when I say it again. I can't believe it. We're having twins. Do you know how great this is?" he asked, excited. She just looked at him.

"Great? How is this great?" she asked. He just looked at her, before she smiled.

"This is amazing. Now, we get to share our love between two and not just one," she replied, as they hugged.

They had gone out that night, because he wanted to surprise her. It wasn't that much of a surprise though. He had brought her to P3, his mother's club. He knew, that because today was Sunday, that his mother and father wouldn't be there. Every Sunday, they spent the day alone. He did have a surprise for her though.

"Chris, what are we doing here? It's you mother's club. We shouldn't be here. I don't want anything to happen to you, me, or the babies," she said, scared.

"It's ok. Nothing's going to happen. I won't let it," he replied. They got in and went to a table to sit. After 5 minutes, he got back up to go get them both something to drink. He walked up to the bar and stood there, trying to get the guy's attention.

"Excuse me, can I get two waters?" he asked. The guy quickly turned around when he heard that voice.

"Chris?" he asked.

"Matt?" he asked, shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.7

He sat in the nursery, staring at the twins. He still couldn't believe that he had been a father. It had been a week since they were born and only 3 days since her funeral. It wasn't easy for him, but he was able to get through it. He sat there, thinking about her and her funeral.

'_He stood in the church, watching everyone walk in. It would start in exactly 5 minutes and he still didn't see the people that he wanted to see walk in. He waited there for them until it was time to start. As he walked to his seat in the front, he noticed how full the church was. Almost all of the seats were full, but not with those people that should have been there. The seats were filled with friends from school and some of her family. He sat down and looked at the coffin. He felt the tears come to his eyes again as he looked at it. He thought about their two babies that were at home right now with the baby sitter. Their twins that she would never get to see grow up. The twins that would never get to know their mommy and how much she had loved them and wanted them so bad, that she had sacrificed her life just so they could live. After 10 minutes of listening to the priest talk and hearing all the people around him cry, he stood up and walked to the podium. He stood there, not talking just yet. _

_"Bianca was a great and loving person. She didn't deserve to die. As many people already know, she was pregnant. But, what people didn't know was that we had gotten married before she had the babies. She had told me many times that she had wanted kids and when she told me that she was pregnant, that we were going to have a baby, I saw her eyes light up even through all the tears. Then, when we found out that she was going to be having twins, she was even more excited. Everyday, she had went out and bought more for our babies. She would talk to them every night and tell them how much she had loved them and that she would always be there for them," Chris had said, tears in his eyes. _

_"When she was 9 months pregnant, she had a feeling that something was wrong, and had made me promise to always take care of our babies, and to tell them how much she had loved them and she would always be watching over them. But, I told her that nothing would happen. That she would be here with me to help raise our kids, and see them grow up and have brothers and sisters to grow up with. Maybe if I had just listened, and brought her to the doctor like she wanted, then she would still be here with our friends, family, and me," he added. _

_Everyone sat there shocked by what he had just said. _

_"__Well, Bianca," Chris said, looking up. "You don't have to worry. I'll keep that promise I made to you. I'll tell our girls how much you love them every day and night and that you'll watch over them forever. I love you and miss you. I loved being your husband and loved having you as my wife. I know that we'll be together again one day. Until then, you'll always be in my heart. I'll never forget you," he finished, tears rolling down his cheeks. As he walked away from the podium, he looked to the back of the church and saw them. He saw her parents, and brother. All 3 of them had tears rolling down their faces. He looked at them, before turning his back to them, and sitting down. He didn't talk to her family after the funeral. He couldn't. So, when he saw them walk over to him, he quickly walk out of the church, got into his car, and left.' _

Now, he still sat there, thinking about her and staring at his, their, babies. He stood up and quietly walked over to them. They were both sleeping in their bassinets, in the living room.

He looked down at them, carefully pulled the blankets up and kissed their foreheads, before saying, "Don't worry babies, you're mommy loves you two more than you can ever imagine and will always be watching you two."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note- This story doesn't including the sisters or their families being witches or Leo and the boys and Melinda being half whitelighters.

Ch.8

He quickly walked back over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we have to go," he said, as she stood up.

"Wait, why? What's going on?" she asked, as they started to walk out.

"Matt's here. He saw me and didn't look to happy," he replied, when they got outside.

"What? I thought you said that they wouldn't be here today," she said.

"No, I said that my parents we're going to be here. I didn't think that he would be here, but he is," Chris explained, as they walked over to his car.

"Chris!" they heard behind them. He looked back, before looking back at her.

"Here," he said, taking out his keys, "Take these and wait in the car." She took the keys and quickly got in and locked the door.

"Chris!" he yelled again. He turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How have you been?" Matt asked, catching his breath. Chris just looked at his brother.

"Did you seriously just ask me that," he said, getting angry.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I'm sorry," Matt quickly stated.

"About what? Just saying that. Or was it for being part of kicking me out of the house or saying _'my father'_ when you know how much Leo has hurt me over the past 17 years," Chris responded, his voice raising. He just stood there.

"That's what I thought. You know, you probably don't even mean what you just said. You probably just said it for mom and your father," he added, before turning around.

"Wait, don't go. Please. Mom, Dad, Melinda, and I are worried about you. We're afraid that you two are not going to be able to raise that baby," Matt said. He slowly turned back around.

"Why do you guys even care? You four kicked me out of the house at the same time that Bianca's parents kicked her out. So, you know what. I don't care what you say or what they saw. As far as my baby, I'll raise it with Bianca without your help and we'll raise him or her better than your parents raised me. I'll actually remember its birthday and I'll actually want to bring it to places and I'll actually want to be part of my child's life. Got it! Good! Now, leave me the hell alone!" Chris yelled, once again in his brother's face. He had only said that last part because he had seen his parents standing behind his older brother. He once again turned around, got into the car, and left. The three of them watched as Chris and Bianca left once again.

"Why did you keep saying 'it' and 'him' or 'her'?" she asked, after they left. "Because, I don't want them to know what we are having and how many babies we are having. It's none of their business. If they wanted to be involved in our two daughters lives, than they shouldn't have kicked us out," he replied, as they pulled up in front of the diner that they always met and ate at.

"Ok, before we go in there, I have something to ask you," he said, as they sat in the car.

"What?" she asked.

"Ok, remember how earlier today, I told you that we only have $250.00 dollars left?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Well, that's because I had gotten this," he continued, as he took it out of his pocket.

"Bianca, I love you more than anything in the world. I knew the moment I had seen you sitting in there," he said, referring to the diner. He opened the box and revealed a 14- caret diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, as he looked into her teary eyes.

"Of course I will," she quickly said, before he slipped the ring onto her finger and they hugged and kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.9

As he sat in the living room looking at his two daughters, sitting in their car seats, looking everywhere, he started to think about her again. He looked down at his hand and saw his wedding band. As he stared at it, he started to remember his wedding day. All of a sudden, he remembered that his friend Mike had taped it. He got up, walked over to his video stand and pulled it out. He then turned the two car seats around so that the girls could see the TV and put the tape in. As it started to play, he sat in between the two girls and watched.

'Chris, are you ready yet?" his friend Craig had shouted. Mike had held the video camera as Craig walked over to the door to get Chris. They were getting married today in a small chapel about 3 miles from their house.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," they heard him yell. They stood there waiting for the door to open. After about a minute, the door swung opened and Chris walked out. He was wearing a regular black suit with a white button down shirt and a black bow tie. Mark and Craig were the best men and they both wore a black suit with a black tie.

"I can't tie this thing," he said, as his two best friends laughed.

"Here, take this," Mark said, handing the camera to Craig and tying the bow tie.

"Thanks," Chris said.

"No problem. Now, let's go. You're getting married in 5 minutes," Mark said, as he followed his two friends. It then turned over to another camera. Now, it showed Bianca standing in her room, getting ready, with her two bridesmaids. They were her best friends, Clair and Katie. They were wearing tan dresses that went down to their feet. Bianca was wearing a white spaghetti strap wedding dress. It went down to the floor and had a v-shaped front that showed a little cleavage and tied in the back. It was very easy to tell that she was 6 months pregnant.

"Are you ready?" Clair asked, as she held her video camera.

"Yes, almost. Why?" Bianca asked.

"Because you're getting married in like five minutes," Clair answered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, haven't you been paying attention to the time?" Katie asked.

"No, I keep thinking about Chris, and the babies, and my family. I just with that both of our families could except that I'm pregnant and him and me are going to be parents. I wish that they were here and that my dad could walk me down the isle and give me away," she answered, as tears came to her eyes.

"But, if they can't except this," she said, pointing to her stomach, "then, I don't care and I'm going to get married with no problem and no one is going to stop us." Chris smiled as she had said that.

"Ok, are you ready?" Katie asked again.

She took a deep breath, before standing up and saying, "Yes, I'm ready to get married."

Her two friends smiled as she said this and followed as she walked out. It had then changed again and now was only taping from one camera. It had showed her walking down the isle to a waiting Chris who was smiling at her. When she finally got up there, the priest had started. After another couple of minutes, they had finally gotten to say their vows.

"Chris," the priest said. He looked at her. "Bianca," he started, "I love you more than anyone can imagine. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I loved you from the moment I had seen you. I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Even though we have been through a lot of heartache and tough times, we have been able to get through it together and I hope it stays like that forever." She had tears in her eyes by now.

"Bianca," the priest had said. "Chris, when I had seen you for the first time, I thought that you were like every other guy I had met. But, then I had gotten to know and fall in love with you. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew that we were meant to be together forever. I love you and only you for the rest of my life," she said, as he too had tears in his eyes now.

"Chris, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish Bianca, till death do you part?" he asked.

"I do," he said.

"Bianca, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish Chris till death do you part?" he asked, again.

"I do," she replied, staring at her soon to be husband.

"Rings?" he asked. Chris turned around and took the ring from Mike.

"Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the priest said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Chris repeated, as he slipped the ring on Bianca's finger. She then handed her bouquet to Katie and took the ring.

"Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," he said again.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Bianca repeated, as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," he said. Chris didn't hesitate. He lifted the veil and kissed his new wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now pronounce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Chris Wyatt," the priest said to the 16 guests who were very good friends of the newlyweds. The two smiled as they walked out of the little chapel and into the limo that was waiting for them.

The tape then switched again and showed them in a small place that held the reception. Chris and Bianca were having their first dance as husband and wife as everyone watched. Even though the camera wasn't that close, you could still see the smiles on their faces. They had so much fun and Clair and Mike were able to get everything and put it all onto a tape. After the party, the pictures were taken, and the bouquet was thrown, and finally they were able to go on their honeymoon, even though they were only going to be gone for 2 weeks. After the two newlyweds had left, Mike, Craig, Clair, and Katie had all said things to their best friends about how lucky they were to find each other. Right before the tape ended, four pictures had slowly come up.

The first was of the two having their first dance together. The second was of them kissing. The third was all six of them, with Chris and Bianca standing in the middle, smiling, and the fourth was of just the two of them, smiling for the camera.Chris had stopped the tape on the picture of just him and her. As he stared at it, tears came to his eyes, but he didn't hold them back. After about a minute, he looked at his two girls and saw them staring at the picture of their mommy and daddy. It looked as if they knew who the two people were and looked as it they were only staring at her. This brought a smile to his face and more tears to his eyes as he too stared at the picture more.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.10

As he sat in the living room, waiting for the babysitter, he kept looking at the clock. He had to be in work in 15 minutes, but he didn't really want to leave the babies. As he got up to see them, he heard someone knock on the front door. He looked up, before going to the door.

"Hey," he said, as he opened the door.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked.

"A little better," he answered, "You know, you're cutting it close this time."

"I know but my mom and dad wouldn't let me leave. They kept saying that I had to do my homework, even though it Friday. So, I told them that I would do it here," she replied.

"Wait! Here? You told her that you were coming here?" he quickly asked.

"No, I told her that I was going over to my friend's house. Don't worry they believed me." She said.

"Ok, good. Well, as long as you don't tell them. I don't want anyone to know. I have to leave now or I'm going to be late for work. I'll pay you when I get out at 8:00. I should be home by 8:15," he said, grabbing his jacket. As he explained to her about what to give the babies, she stood there, smiling at him and trying not to laugh.

"Chris," she said, but he didn't hear her. "Chris," she said again. "Chris!" she yelled.

"What? he asked.

"Go to work. Everything will be fine. I promise," she replied. He just smiled at her, before opening the door to walk out.

"Oh, hey," he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you, Melissa," he said, smiling.

"No problem," she answered, smiling back.

About 6 hours later, he walked back into the house.

"Melissa, I'm home," he yelled.

"Um, Chris, can you please come here," she said, panic in her voice.

"What's wrong? Are the babies alright?" he quickly asked, practically running over. But, he quickly stopped where he was.

"Chris, they want to know where the babies are and wanted to know where you were," she said to him. He just stared at them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"We just want to see them," one answered.

"Why? It's obvious you don't care about them or me for that matter," he said.

"Please?" she asked. He just stared at them once again.

"Chris, can we please see our grandchildren?" he asked.

"Why weren't you guys there?" he asked.

"Where?" someone else asked.

"At the hospital when I called," he said. They all just looked around.

"That's what I thought. Until you can tell me why you guys, especially you two, then you can't see them," he added, looking at his parents.

"Please," Piper begged again.

"You know, when she had told you guys that she was pregnant, I thought you guys were going to be happy. I thought that I could finally prove to you two that I was responsible. But, then Dad had to go and show how much he really loves me and kick me out right when her parents kicked her out," Chris said, after a minute of silence. He looked at Leo. "It was bad enough that you had to go and practically ignore me for 17 years of my life that I'll never get back, but then you had kicked me out when I really needed help from my family," he said, before looking at his mother. "Then, you had to go and stick behind your husband. You had to agree with him and be part of kicking me out when we had nowhere to go," he said, his voice raising.

He then looked at his brother. "You of all people know how much he had hurt me and you had to throw it into my face about him being your father. Even when I had told you everything that he did to me and how he ignored me and never did the things with me that he did with you and Mel, you promised that you would never say that to me. You promised on our grandfather's life and now look at you," he yelled and finally looked at his two aunts. "And you two. My only and two favorites Aunts. I thought that you guys would at least be behind me with this. But, no you guys also had to be behind him on this," he yelled at them.

He then looked at Melinda. "But, you. You were the only one to actually be happy for her and me. You were the only one who actually still talked to us after we were kicked out. You even went baby shopping with us. You were the only one who still treated us like family and didn't ignore us whenever you saw us. Instead, you stopped and talked to us and asked how she was doing during the pregnancy," he said, calmly to her. He then walked forward and hugged her. "Thank you for everything," he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome," she whispered back. After they broke the hug, he turned back to their family.

"You guys didn't let me explain that day. You didn't let her or me explain how we were scared to be becoming parents or ask if you guys could help us," he said, angrily to them, before looking at his father again. "You should be happy. You had everyone behind you. You had everyone agreeing with you. But, you know what. I don't really care anymore because I was able to move on with my life. I was able to buy her and me this house and we were able to get everything that we needed for our children and our selves. I will tell you one thing though. I will be a better father than you will ever be. I will be there for my kids and I won't ever forget about one of them to spend more time with the other one, and I will love my two children equally, unlike you!" he yelled at Leo.

He then walked over to the door and said, "Now, if you will please leave my house. I have to take care of my babies." Right when Leo and Piper were about to walk out, Chris stopped them. "Oh, yeah, hey Leo," Chris said. "I know that I'm not your son, so stop trying to hide it from me and go spend all the time you want with your only two children. Want to know what hurts though? Everyone knew it but me. I had to go and find it out by one of my cousins," he said. Leo and Piper just stared at Chris before looking at each other.

"We were going to tell you," she started.

"Don't bother," he interrupted her, "I'm sure Greg would love to see his two granddaughters." Greg was his mother's ex-boyfriend. This was when Leo and Piper had split up because of problems in their relationship. She had found out she was pregnant after she had gotten back with Leo. They had found out that Chris wasn't their son together when he was 2. They told Greg, but he had already left the state and just asked Leo to raise Chris as his son, considering he already saw Leo as his father. As he looked back at the rest of his family, he saw a fist come flying at his face.

Chris woke up in a cold sweat. As he looked around, he noticed he was still in his room.

"It was just a dream," he said to himself, before hearing one of the babies cry. He took a deep breath, before getting up to do another 2:30 feeding.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.11

It was 3 months later. Now, a very pregnant Bianca sat in the living room, eating ice cream and watching T.V. She was 9 months pregnant and wanted the babies to be born already. She was tired of not getting any sleep at night because of the constant need to pee and the constant kicking of the two babies. After Chris and Bainca learned that they were having twin girls, he had saved up more money and had bought more baby things. They were getting along fine and hadn't seen their families in 5 months. They were both very happy about that, but at the same time were sad because they missed their families. Now, since it was near the due date, Bianca wanted her mother more than before, but wouldn't call her because of what they did.

"Hey Bianca," Chris said, walking into the living room.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"Um, can you come here for a second?" he asked. She nodded her head, put her ice cream down, and slowly got up.

"Ok, close your eyes," he said, as they got to the door. She sighed, before closing her eyes. He smiled at her, as he opened the door and slowly guided her in.

"Ok," he said, "open your eyes." She opened her eyes and gazed in amazement.

"Oh Chris," she said, hugging him. The two cribs were now across from each other and the changing tables were next to them. The dresser was in the same place as well as the rocking chair. The second crib and changing table were both plain white with a white bed sheet on the mattress. Chris had taken the light blue baby blanket out of the first crib and put it on the rocking chair. He then had taken the light pink and light purple baby blankets that she had made and put them into the crib. Then, he had put 5 stuffed animals into the white crib along with a mobile with little bunny rabbits on it, just like the other one.

"It's beautiful," she said, after they kissed.

"Ok, well, let's get out of here, because I had painted some more things on and I don't want you to inhale those fumes," he replied, before they walked out. They both walked into the living room and sat down.

"Hey Chris," she said, after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?" he asked, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Something doesn't feel right. I think you better go call the doctor," she answered.

"It's ok. It's probably nothing," he said, not really paying attention to what she said. He didn't even notice the look of pain on her face.

After 10 minutes, she said, "Chris, something really doesn't feel right. Can we please go to the doctor?" she asked. He just sighed as he stood up.

"Ok, let's go. But," he started. "If I'm right and nothing is wrong, then I'm going to ask Dr. Morgan if you can stay in the hospital until the babies are born. Just to be on the safe side and to make sure that nothing does goes wrong," he replied. She just looked up at him. It was then that he noticed the pain sketched on her face.

"Bianca?" he asked, immediately worried.

"Something's wrong," she said, tears in her eyes and worry in her voice. He noticed this too, helped her stand up, and they left as quickly as they could.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine," he said, as he tried to convince himself of that.

"I'm scared," she said, as she cried.

"It'll be ok," he replied, as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They had only lived about 5 minutes from the hospital. He quickly got out and ran inside to get help. When they ran out, he looked at her.

"Honey, are you ok?" he asked, worry in his voice again. She just looked down. He followed her eyes and all he saw was blood.

"Oh God. No," he said, before the nurses put her into the wheelchair and quickly brought her inside and into a room.

"Chris, promise me that if anything happens to me that you'll never let our daughters forget me, please. Tell them how much I love them and how much we wanted them and tell them that their Mommy is going to be watching over them and protecting them always and forever," she said, as she lied on her side on the bed.

"What are you talking about? You're going to be here to help me take care of them. We are going to raise them together just like we also said we would," he replied.

"Please, just promise me. Promise me that if anything happens to me that you will take care of them" she said.

"Ok, I promise," he replied.

"Chris, call our parents, please. I love you and have loved being your wife. I have loved you more than I could ever imagine," she added.

"I love you too, and have loved being your husband. I'll even tell you this after the surgery. Everything is going to be fine," he said, before they quickly kissed and she was wheeled into the operating room.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.12

He stood in the waiting room for hour, waiting for the news about his wife and two daughters. He would sit for about a minute, before standing up and walking around. The few other people in the waiting room kept giving him weird looks as he did this. He noticed them, but was completely ignoring them. He then thought about what she had asked him before going into the room. He took a deep breath as he looked at the payphone. At first, he didn't want to go over, but decided to. He picked up the phone and called her parents first. No one had answered, so he left a message, saying that she was in the hospital and asked them to get here as soon as they could. He then hung up the phone and slowly dialed his parent's house. Once again, no one had answered. Instead, he left another message.

"Hey Mom, Dad. It's Chris. Um, I'm at the hospital right now with Bianca. Something went wrong and I had to bring her here. I guess that I just called to ask you if you could please come here as soon as you could because I don't know what's going to happen. Well, I have to go now. The doctor is coming back. Bye," he said, before hanging up the phone.

What he didn't know was that his 5-year-old cousin, Andrea, was listening to the message, but ran off to play, instead of telling her mother. He turned around and saw their doctor standing there.

"Dr, Morgan. How's Bianca? The babies? Can I see them?" he asked, quickly.

"Chris, calm down, ok," she said. He just looked at her. "Ok, to start off. The two babies are fine. They are both in the nursery. The first one was 8 pounds and 20 inches long and the second one was 8 ½ pounds and 19 ½ inches. They are both perfect," she said, as they smiled.

"Really?" he asked, his smile growing and tears threatening to come to his eyes.

"Yes, they are fine. They were born 5 minutes apart. The first one was born at 4:30 and the second one was born at 4:35," she added. He just kept smiling.

"Well, can I see them? Can I see Bianca?" he asked. The smile slowly disappeared from her face.

"Well," she started. He just kept looking at her, as she explained to him what happened. Time had seemed like it moved in slow motion when he listened. As he did, his life with her flashed before his eyes. When they met, their first kiss, they first time they made love, they first time they said I love you to each other, their wedding, and every day they spent together when she was pregnant. When she stopped talking, he immediately felt the tears rush to his eyes, but this time he didn't hold them back. He let them fall, as Dr. Morgan comforted him. After a couple of minutes, he looked up and saw the nurse pushing them down the hall to him. He quickly wiped away the tears, tried his best to clean his face up, and finally saw his two beautiful girls.

"What are their names?" Dr. Morgan asked. He thought about it for a couple of seconds before pointing to the first one. "This is Bianca Elizabeth and," he said, pointing to the second one, "and this is Marie Isabel."

He looked down at the two beautiful, yet identical, babies, and felt the tears rush back to his eyes, once again. As he stood there, all he could think about was his wife, the love of his life, and his two daughters.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.13

Two years had passed since that day. That horrible day, when the one person who should still be here had left. The day that the person left him and the two other people that needed her more than anything. It wasn't easy for him during those 2 years. He had to learn how to be a father all by himself. He didn't have the rest of his family there to teach him or help him. He had to do everything himself. But, he didn't care. He once told someone that he would be a better father than that person ever be and he was going to stick by that. It was 7:35 when he had gotten up. He walked out of his room, took a quick shower, and went over to their door. As he looked in, he smiled at the sight of his two beautiful girls. They were both still asleep, which gave him enough time to get breakfast ready. Twenty minutes later, they both slowly made their way out of their room and over to the table. He watched as they walked over and remembered the day that they had learned to. Those twelve months ago seemed like they were only yesterday.

_(12 months ago, both are 1 year old)_

"_Bianca, look at Daddy," he said from behind the video camera. She looked up and smiled at him. "_

_Come on honey, walk to Daddy," he added. He watched as she slowly stood up and took one step at a time. "_

_That's it honey, you're doing it. Come on you're almost there," he said. He put the camera down and opened his arms to her. She smiled as she saw him and walked right to him. He picked her up and hugged and kissed her. _

_"You did it. That was so good," he said, happily as she smiled and giggled. As he set her down, he saw Marie stand up. _

_"Oh, Marie, you want to walk to?" he asked. He then sat on the ground and waited for her. _

_"Come on baby, come to Daddy," he said, as he waited with his arms opened. She too smiled at him as she walked over. "_

_You did it. Good job honey," he said, before picking up Bianca and hugging them both. "_

_Oh, I'm so proud of both of you," he said, as all three smiled and the two girls laughed._

"Hey babies," he said. They both looked at him, as they walked over to their chairs.

"Daddy, hungry," Marie said, as she sat down.

"Me too," Bianca said.

"Ok, ok," he replied as he set down two small bowls of cereal in front of them. He watched as they sat there and quietly ate their breakfast. He was trying with all his might not to let all the feelings go that he had inside if him right now. He was trying not to break down and cry because of her. It had been two years since he had seen her and two years since the first day he had seen them. He had amazed himself that he was able to keep all his feelings in for so long without telling anyone. He then remembered the last day that he had seen her. He remembered three of the last words that she had said to him. _"Call our parents."_ 'Maybe, he thought to himself, 'maybe she had meant something by it. Maybe it didn't only mean to call but to see them and to work out our problems for the girls.' As he thought about this, he continued to watch his two daughters as they ate their food.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.14

It was now 12:45 in the afternoon. Today was a special day for his two daughters. Today was their second birthday. It started out as a good morning. They both woke up at 8:00 and ate their breakfast. He then gave them each a bath and dressed them. After that he put all of Marie's shoulder length dark brown hair up and did the same with Bianca's dark brown hair that was a couple inches below her shoulders. After that, he too got ready and they left. He took them wherever they wanted to go. The two girls wanted to go to McDonald's to eat lunch, so he brought them. When they finished lunch, they went to the park. That was where they were now. He sat on the bench, watching them as they ran around with each other. He watched as they played and started to remember when he was younger and playing with his brother and sister. He remembered everything that they did with each other and how well they always had gotten along. He then remembered how he hadn't seen his family in two years. A long two years that still hurt him to this day. It hurt him just thinking about how they didn't bother to even help him with everything. He had quickly gotten over that though, when he saw his two girls. The only two people that had really mattered to him now were his daughters. As he sat there, watching them, he had heard a very familiar voice behind him. He didn't want to turn around, knowing that it was true. He didn't have to though. The person came up to him and sat down right next to him. As she turned her head, she was shocked more than she ever could be.

"Oh, my, god!" she exclaimed, "Chris?" He sighed before slowly turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied. She just stared at him, before catching him off guard with a hard slap across the face. He sat there, completely shocked by this.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, angrily.

"What was that for? Well, how about having mom and dad run around for two years trying to find you and coming up with nothing. Do you have any idea what you put our family through," she responded, just as angry. This had gotten him past angry. He looked at her like he was ready to explode.

"Excuse me! Do you have any idea what I have been through? No, you don't. How about burying the only person you have loved just three days after she gave birth. Then, trying to raise two kids by yourself because your parents are to self-centered to help you. Finally, having to try and stay away from your family because of everything they put you through. I doubt it very much that they bothered to even tried to find me. If they did then they would have considering I only live 20 minutes from them. Why do you care anyways? You're the ones who kicked me out when I needed you the most. So, you know what? I don't care what you say, because there's no way that I put your family through half of what you guys put me through," he yelled in her face, before getting up and leaving with his two daughters. Melinda just sat there, with tears in her eyes, and watched as her brother walked out of her life once again.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.15

He knew that his sister would tell their parents about where he was. So, that's when he decided to do it. He had bought a truck, packed up everything that he and the girls had, and they left. He didn't know exactly where they were going to go, but knew that it had to be somewhere away from his family and away from all his problems. Before he left, he had sold the car he had gotten and bought a brand new SUV. It was dark blue and the seats folded down in the back, so he could set up a little bed in the back for the girls. They were lucky when they had finally left. They had left 5 minutes before his parents, brother, and sister had gotten there. When he had gotten to the highway, he didn't know which way to go. Instead of deciding, he let the girls choose. When they finally did, they ended up going to a place where someone in their family hadn't been in a long time. They had gotten their days later and they finally had an actual place to sleep. The girls seemed like they were happy and that was what he had only wanted. He wanted his girls to be happy and safe and together. He knew that this was the right place. Even though they didn't have even money yet, he hoped he could get a job, and some money to give them a good life. He hoped that he could give them a good life in their new home. Their new home in New York City.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note- Much to everyone's dismay, this is the last chapter. But, don't worry, there is going to be a sequel where he may just make up with his family, finally. Please review.

Ch.16

He just had all the flashbacks of his past stop going through his head. All the horrible flashbacks and some of the good ones had finally stopped. The flashbacks of her and how wonderful she was and how much they loved each other. Then, and finally the one he didn't want, the flashback of the day he had to say goodbye. He now sat in the living room of his new apartment, as the two girls quietly slept in the room. He had finally gotten an apartment, even though it took him 7 months. The apartment wasn't big, but was big enough for them. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom. He took the smaller of the two rooms and the girls shared the larger room. The bathroom was pretty big. It had a tub/shower, toilet, and a sink with a counter on either side. The kitchen wasn't too big, but had everything he needed. He had put the table in the small dining room. The table was big enough for 4 people. The living room, though, was the biggest of all the rooms in the apartment. He had put everything else in there. He now sat there, staring off into space, remembering her again. He remembered the first time he saw her. He remembered how beautiful he thought she was in the jean skirt and white blouse that she was wearing. He remembered how beautiful her hair was swaying gently back and forth in the wind as he watched her walk from her friend's car to the table. He remembered it all perfectly clear as if it was just today that he first saw her.

_(8 ½ years ago)_

"_Chris, come on. I don't want to be late," he heard his older brother yell from downstairs. "_

_Alright. I'm coming," he said, as he straightened out his plain white t-shirt. _

_"Finally," Matt said. _

_"You know, you really have to learn how to be more patient. I just woke up like half an hour ago. You could at least give me time to eat and wake up," Chris replied. _

_"Well, I have to meet my friends there in like 20 minutes," Matt said, as they left. _

_"Where are we going anyway?" he asked. _

_"Um, I don't know the name of it, but it's a new diner that just opened up two days ago," Matt replied, as they continued to walk. They walked another 15 minutes, before actually getting there. _

_"Ok, I'll be over here. You stay about 3 seats down from me. Here's the money that Mom gave for you," his brother said, handing him $20.00. He looked at his older brother with his friends and sighed, before turning around and sitting down. He was sitting for not even 5 minutes when he saw her come in. He was so into staring at her that he didn't even see his brother come back over. _

_"Chris?" he asked. "Chris?" he asked again, before he too noticed her. _

_"Wow," they both said. "_

_She beautiful," Chris added, as he watched her sit down at a booth about 3 feet away. _

_"Well, go over there," Matt said, pushing him off the chair. _

_"What? No, I can't. I'm only 10 ½," Chris replied. His brother just looked at him before shaking his head, walking away. For the past hour that they were there, he looked at her about every 5 minutes. He then watched as she got up with her friends as they got ready to leave. He quickly turned back around, not to make it obvious that he was staring. As they walked by him, she stopped and dropped a piece of paper right in front of him. He looked at her quickly and watched as they all walked out and left. After she left, he lifted up the piece of paper and noticed that it had her name and number written on it. He smiled as he read it and went to show Matt._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They became best friends and eventually fell in love after a year of knowing each other. To him, things couldn't have turned out any better than what they did. It was then that he decided to do it. He knew that he had too. It had been 2 years to long since he had seen it and knew that he would have to again some day. So, as he stood up, he slowly got the courage he needed to go back. He slowly got the courage he needed to face the people that he needed to see and go to the one place that he dreaded to go to. As he stood there and looked around, he knew that he would be back. He knew he had to do this for his daughters, but just hoped that he wouldn't regret this later. It was than that he made up his mind. In the very place he stood, he had decided to go back to San Francisco, to see his family, to prove that he was responsible and could take care of his responsibilities, and to go to finally see his wife, the mother of his two beautiful daughters, and the love of his life, once again after 2 ½ -long and painful years. He knew that he couldn't stand to be living with the pain any longer, and finally made the choice to make it go away.


End file.
